Moonlight Fox: Rebirth by Fire
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto went back to Konoha, not in a way we expected... his memories gone and sealed away, will he get them back? Will he be able to go to where the people he left are waiting for him?
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Fox: Rebirth by Fire

Naruto was interned in the hospital wing... they were all shocked at his sudden outburst... they took him to a Yamanaka... however it was impossible it's as if something had completely shoved in a reinforced wall around a particular memory...

the godaime asked if it was the kyuubi

"No mam... the power emanating from it feels odd but not malign in anyway... I don't know who did it... but I can tell you this much... this was not made using any chakra" Inoichi said as he reported.

"I see... thank you" the godaime said.

she sighed.

**With Naruto**

He was laying in bed looking at the roof, his eyes seemed sad... but he was pissed... pissed at himself for losing Sasuke, at himself for his weakness, and because he knows there is something that he forgot, and in his heart he knew it was important.

Sakura came in

She looked a bit dark... when she saw Naruto breaking his own mirror in anger and crying

"Naruto... here" Sakura said giving him something

it was a star-shaped locket...

"is... it mine?" Naruto said

"I think so, it was in your jacket" Sakura said

he open it and a melancholic tune begun to play

*Insert moonlight dansetsu tune from the music box*

"What a sad tune" Sakura said...

Then... she saw Naruto looking longingly at the locket and tearing up

she looked at him... his eyes looked distant... like looking to a world beyond this... beyond the planet...

"S...enity" Naruto whispered as he fell unconscious

Sakura shouted and called the medic staff... they were all confused, normally Naruto would been more resilient... whatever had happened... it was not on his body nor mind... but even deeper

"Hey there kiddo... feeling ok?" Jiraiya said as he appeared in the window

"Hey ero-sennin" Naruto said

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow... he was not energetic... this was odd... considering who it was

"Naruto... I talked to Tsunade... I think it would be best if we left the village to train you... it will be 3 years training" Jiraiya said

Naruto sighed as he grabbed the locket...

"I need to get out of here... let's go" Naruto said as he put on a change of clothes...

both Jiraiya and Naruto left on the back of Gamabunta...

The years passed by, Naruto kept impressing Jiraiya with his ability to quickly learn things by doing... however Jiraiya had noticed something on the boy... he had changed a lot from the hyperactive kid who jumped around to learn a new jutsu... he was now quiet, patient even... it unnerved Jiraiya a bit...

**Fast forward a few months later... in the Mount Myōboku**

Naruto was sitting there meditating... he slowly begun to gather the nature chakra into his body...

"It's like Naruto-chan was breed to it" Fukasaku said

"But... can you feel that turmoil in his heart?" Shima said

"Yes... but I think that turmoil is making him speed up the process of learning the Senjutsu" Fukasaku said

"Why do you think?" Shima said

"He knows he needs to grow strong... but... he doesn't know why... he only keeps repeating many names in his sleep... I went to the hokage to ask but none of the people that he talks about in his sleep exist in Konohagure... or in Suna" Fukasaku said

"Does he know?" Shima asked worried

"He doesn't even realize he is saying their names... I don't wish to add more trouble to his heart" Fukasaku said

As Naruto continued to gather the energy he continued to see them... the spirits of women in his mind...

"Go for it!" "You can do it!" "We believe in you" they cheered him on...

"_I don't know who they are... but... their presence... their voice... it fills me with strength... with power..._" Naruto thought as he began accumulating the nature energy in his body...

his eyelids turned orange in color around his eyes... then he opened them

his eyes where yellow and his eyes looked like a frog... his iris was vertical

"Oh? Looks like Naruto-chan made it" Kukasaku said with a smile... "How does it feel boy?" he asked

He chuckled "It feels like I am one with nature" Naruto said

a small crow flew to his shoulder and rested there... making Naruto loose balance and fall all the way down to the stalagmites

a loud crash was heard as Naruto landed

"ow...eh? Wait... this... didn't hurt at all? What gives?" he said

"You are in sage mode boy... you body has been "enhanced" Fukasaku said

Naruto then felt a ping on his mind... something had cracked... but it was still resisting to come out... what could it be?

"Now... we go for the final step" Fukasaku said

"Final step?" Naruto asked

"Is a fighting style using all that senjutsu chakra... it's time to pound into you the art of frog-fu on ya" he said

**The hours passed... Naruto panted as he was trying a strange technique it was night and he was the only one awake**

"_Wait for me... I am sure to remember you all... I swear it_" Naruto said in his mind as the image of 5 girls came into his mind, all of them where smiling him and encouraging him to keep going

He panted, he was tired... he was beat... he was exhausted

"I think I got it... but... is not perfect yet... I need to keep practicing **it** on sage mode... and make sure no one sees me" Naruto said

**The next morning**

Naruto and Fukasaku begun sparing on frog kata every second, every minute Naruto became more and more adept at it... the inner fire that had awoken was burning fiercely inside

"Remember what Jiraiya-chan told ya before? Something about memories?" Shima said

"Yes... Naruto was an emotional wreck... and he said there was something in his mind pounding... a memory trying to force itself free... the head of the Yamanaka clan tried to open it but was forcibly ejected by an unknown power" Fukasaku said

"Wow... anyone knew what it was? Shima asked

"he is the child of prophesy... of that I am sure" Fukasaku said

Naruto then took a break as they sat down to eat (much to his disgust)

"Naruto-chan... I think is high time I told you this... the senjutsu art... is very dangerous" Fukasaku said

"Eh? How's that?" Naruto asked

"Well... in order to gather the nature energy you must stay still... meaning that unless you have a group of people to back you up... is nigh useless" Fukasaku

"Kinda like a summoner in an RPG right?" Naruto said

"Yes, the summoner is slow but it can bring forth creatures that can wipe out the opponent forces" the old frog said

"I see... is there a way to avoid this delay?" Naruto said

"Yeah... we'll just have to fuse" the old frog said

Naruto then imagined something like dragon ball z and a horrifying creature emerged looking like a combination of a frog and Naruto

"errm... I don't think that would be a good idea" Naruto said twitching a bit at the mental image

"don't worry... is not like what you think... I will become a part of you, kinda like an extra appendage so I can make the "silence" while you make the "action" that way you can fight in sage mode" the old frog said

"I don't think it will work" Naruto said

"Eh? What do you mean?" the old frog asked

"Kyuubi's influence... he will no doubly reject you and expel you" Naruto said

"How?" he said

"Do I know? I can feel it..." Naruto said

the old frog sighed in defeat

"But I got a solution" Naruto said with a grin

**The village of Konoha... things where not faring well**

The village was being destroyed by the path of Pain... in his crazy desire he had been systematically killing everyone in here

"We have to call Naruto back" Tsunade ordered the frog to call him back by dispel himself

However... before he had his chance bade swung and killed the young toad

"now the fox will be kept in it's cage" Danzo said as he cleaned his blade

**an hour into the fight with Pain**

"I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain to know pain, those who don't know pain can never know true peace" Pain said to Tsunade as he rose to the sky

**back on the toad village**

"EMERGENCY!" Kozuke! The one who was sent to Konoha, has been killed" a tadpole said

"Does this mean something happened in konoha!" the old frog yelled

"Quickly... take me there" Naruto said

**Back in Konohagure**

Pain rose his arms "I will give the world more pain"

"SHINRA TENSEI!" He yelled

then... all the buildings... every single building was destroyed... in an epic blast of a god like jutsu creating a crater at the epicenter of it

Sakura managed to get out of the ruble to see the destruction

"NARUTO! HURRY BAAAACK!" She yelled in horror

A cloud of smoke appeared... the young blond boy appeared, his long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with his eyelids colored orange that showed he was currently in sage mode, he was standing in top of Gamakichi, who was on top of Gamabunta along with 2 other huge toad summons and the pair of old sage frogs

**I am skipping to the part where Hianta comes to save him and is struck down**

Naruto is pinned down... his is hopeless as he watches Hinata fall... an image superimposed itself... it was of the black haired girl it came on his dreams, the one dressed as a Miko

"I love you" Hinata said... the same thing that the black haired maiden said before...

before what?

"_Why... why is this happening... why does this feel... familiar...?_" Naruto thought

"Naruto-chan! Don't give up! You can let that monster defeat you!" Shima yelled

"Quiet" Pain said as he pushed her with his jutsu towards a wall

"I WILL SPLATTER YOUR GUTS!" Naruto roared as the kyuubi broke from it's seal

"NARUTO-KUN!" a voice run on his head

Naruto transformed into the 7 tailed version... his body no longer human... Pain resorted on capturing him using an advance technique the chibaku tensei

* Insert Moonlight Dansetsu tune from the music box *

"_Why... how did this happen...?_" Naruto fell to the floor inside his mind... holding his head

"How would you face this hatred in order to build peace? Let me hear your answer" Pain said to him before

"...I don't know...! It hurts... I hate this..." Naruto said as he held his head in pain

"I don't know! What should I do! I don't know anymore! Somebody help me! Give me the answer!" Naruto shouted in his mind

the water in his mind begun to bubble due to the heat

"_**Destroy everything... destroy everything that hurts you**_" Kyuubi said

Naruto looked up

"_**Give your heart to me, I will save you from the pain**_" Kyuubi said

Naruto fell to his knees... then the seal appeared in his abdomen...then it begun to twist itself and begun to "bleed"

"_**Yes... that's it**_" Kyuubi said "_**Come here... pull this seal off**_" Kyuubi said

it came to 8... Naruto then became zombie like in his own mind due to the power of the fox

"_**Yes... free me... allow me to extinguish all who cause you pain... I will free you as well"**_ Kyuubi said

"_Don't! He only tells lies and deceits... he wants your death!" another voice was heard... this time it was from a woman with an odd hairstyle... only this one had silver hair..._

"_**You... I know you died... what are you doing here?**_" Kyuubi asked

"_Naruto-kun... you can't allow that power to corrupt you... remember... remember who you are..._" the voice said

They tried to stop Naruto however he kept walking... until a person came and tackled him lightly out of the way

"_Pfef... that was close" said the man_

"_**GRRR! YOU!**_" The kyuubi said

"_is been awhile your highness... no... is good to see you again... queen Serenity" _The blond haired man said as he knelled down...

"but... you... you are the fourth... what are you doing here!" Naruto said confused

He smiled

"_The seal is set so that if 8 tails are released, I'll appear in your consciousness... like our common friend here_" The fourth said signaling the silver haired lady

"I didn't want that to happen... I never wanted to see you again Kyuubi...but... I looked forward to seeing how much my son had grown, so I guess you could call it even

"_**GRRRRR! 4TH HOKAGE! COME HERE! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREADS!**_"

"Saying that won't make me go closer... just the opposite... isn't that right Naruto?" the yondaime said

"... Naruto...? that's my name... how?" Naruto asked

"Huh? Cause I gave you the name of course, you are my heir after all" Yondaime said

"Heir? Then... you mean...?" Naruto said

Kyuubi then begun to make a lot of noise to distract him... from the destiny he had in him

"Yeah! Just what I said. You are my son" Yondaime said... "At least in this life" he said

Naruto begun to tear up and then he laughed... for the first time in many years he laughed

"_**GRRR!**_" Kyuubi growled

"He sure is noisy isn't he? Let's go talk somewhere more quiet" The Yondaime said

The yondaime snapped his fingers and he along with Naruto and Queen Serenity appeared in a room that looked like a kaleidoscope

"I guess the third didn't tell you anything... he probably wanted to keep eveythign about the fox a secret... if people knew you where my son you would been in trouble... I am sorry Naruto" he said

"dad... Naruto walked slowly and then... he sucker punch him in the gut

Queen Serenity looked a bit shocked...

"Off!" Minato (yondaime) said as the air left his lungs

"WHY DID YOU SEAL THE FOX INSIDE YOUR OWN SON! DOYOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE THAT CAUSED ME! I DON'T KNOW WHEVER I SHOULD BE PISSED OR HAPPY... DAMN IT" Naruto yelled

Minato looked at him as he cried more

"I don't even know what's what anymore... having those dreams.. of a place I never been... with people I never even meet" Naruto said

"That... is my fault" the lady with silver hair said

"W...who are you?" I am Queen Serenity... but I can't divulge anything about those things that confuse you yet... I am sorry... but is for your protection... trust me... when you are ready I will personally tell you the whole story" the lady said

"But... who are you to me?" Naruto said

"in a past life... I was your adoptive mother" she said with a tender smiled as she disappeared

"My past life almost married her, you know?" Minato said

Naruto chuckled

"Naruto... how old are you now?" Minato asked

"...16" he said as he cleaned his tears

"16 eh? it... must been hard Naruto... I'm sorry" Minato said

Minato looked sad "I done nothing but cause trouble for you... so maybe I shouldn't try to act like your father now when I'm apologizing" he said

"is okay... I am the son of the forth... so I can deal" Naruto said

"The reason I sealed the fox's chakra in you... is because I believed you could use it... because you are my son... and there is another reason too... when the fox attacked... 16 years ago I realized something..." Minato said

"There was someone controlling the fox when it attacked the village" Minato said "A very powerful ninja. And without some sort of special power, there would be no way to fight him" Minato said as this shocked Naruto "I believe he will attack the village again" he added

"Konoha... has already been destroyed..." Naruto said

"Yeah... I saw it from inside you" Minato said

"You saw...!" Naruto yelled

"I know about Jiraiya too" he said

"was Pain the one who used the fox to attack the village before?" Naruto asked

"no... not him" Minato said

"Then...who?" Naruto asked

"a member of "Akatsuki"... the one with the mask" Minato said

Naruto remembered the person

"Back then... hew saw trough everything I did... he's no ordinary ninja... Pain's probably being used by him" Minato said

"NO! PAIN HATES KONOHA HIS OWN VILLAGE WAS DESTROYED THE SAME WAY!" Naruto yelled

"That's right... and he's being used because of that" Minato said

"Being used? There's someone behind him...! why is all this happening to Konoha!" Naruto asked

Minato looked pensive... then he sighed and gave his answer

"Maybe as long as the ninja system exists, there can be no peace or order... Pain asked you about peace... but it's hard to find an answer. Trying to save the things you love breeds war... as long as love exists, there will be hatred, and ninjas will be used by that hatred... not only ninja's... anyone... as long as the ninja system exists... hatred will create another creature like Pain" Minato said

"Pain is the one who killed Jiraiya, but the more I think about it, the more I believe he was killed for that disorder that gave birth to Pain... Ninjas fight that hatred. ALL ninjas fight against that hatred. Jiraiya entrusted you with the answer to end this hatred" Minato said

Naruto looked both sad and angry

"But I can't forgive Pain... I can't" Naruto said

"yeah..." Minato said understanding

"...Tell me... what should I do?" Naruto asked

Minato looke at his son "You have to find the answer yourself... I don't have the answer you seek" Minato said

"BUT IF YOU AND ERO-SENNIN COULDN'T DO IT, HOW CAN I! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I AM STUPID! AND I AM NOT A GREAT NINJA...AND..." he yelled however he was cut short by Minato patting him and Queen Serenity reappearing along with 5 more girls

"Naruto... you don't have the answer... but you are not stupid... you are the smartest guy I know" said a girl with blue hair

"And you are a great ninja" said a girl that looked like the queen, only her hair was blonde

"You are a person of great character" a girl with dark hair said

"and you are strong" said the one with brown hair

Minato then put his hand on his head

"You will find the answer..." Minato said

All of the girls said this in unison with Minato "We believe in you" they said as they all smiled

"Really... can I?" Naruto said

"Of course always believe in their children...now I have to get going... my chakra is fading..." Minato said

The Queen and Minato put their hands and a moon shaped stick on his stomach

"We will restore the seal, this will be the last time we do so" Minato and the Queen said

the seal however had an extra design in it it had a crescent moon on it

Minato became light and vanished

"Konoha can be rebuilt... I am counting on you" Minato said

the girls and the queen rose up and smiled at him, the one that had long flowing blonde hair threw a kiss at him

Thank you dad... girls...

**On the outside**

"The fox... it disappeared?" Pain asked himself

Then... he saw it... It was Naruto, he was back and he was in sage mode... not only that but there was a strange mark glowing brightly in his forehead... it was a crest moon...

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Fox: Rebirth by Fire

Chapter 2:Pain's pain and Naruto's pain

Naruto stood on the chibaku tensei... looking defiantly at Pain, no longer under the demon's thrall

"_Has he already found a way to control the kyuubi_?" Pain thought

however... things where not going as planned

**Somewhere remote**

*sounds of violent coughing *

"NAGATO!" Konan, the kunoichi that uses paper jutsu was concerned... Nagato, the TRUE Pain gasped and coughed up blood

**Back to Naruto**

the chibaku tensei gave up and it slowly begun to become undone... the pieces begun to fall along with Naruto

"_Going to fox mode disturbed my chakra... my shadow clones have disappeared_" Naruto said to himself as he "remembered" his clones last seconds

"_Is he already in Sage mode?_" Pain thought

Then, from Naruto's jacket came out Katsuyu "Whew... I thought I was a goner...!" the slug said

"_He's though... I wanted to test the fox's power...but... I never thought he'd be stronger than chibaku tensei_

Naruto then looked around at the mayhem and destruction

"what...?"

he looked to his right "That's the village over there? What happened?" Naruto asked not remembering what happened during fox mode

"You did that in fox mode" Katsuyu said

Then Naruto remembered that Hinata was struck down

"did... did I destroy Hinata and the rest of the villagers?" Naruto said clutching his heart

"I was worried... but none of the villagers where harmed by your attacks... it was pure luck" Katsuyu said

Naruto begun to weep in joy "Thank god... thank god"

Naruto cleaned his tears

"I think is time we finished this..." Pain said

"_You will find the answer_" he remembered his father and those women telling him

""...Do you understand pain a little? If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them... but just because you understand them doesn't mean you can come to an agreement. That's the truth. Is as useless as chasing after Sasuke" Pain said

Naruto closed his eyes

then he opened them

"Take me to the real you! I want to speak to him face to face" Naruto said resolute

"Pain looked at him "Oho... so you figured it out... you and Jiraiya... and all of Konoha are quiet something" Pain said as he pulled out one of his chakra sticks

"But the time for talk is over...nothing you can say will change anything" Pain said

"Let me speak to him!" Naruto said

"sage mode... it only looks like you can do two of those chakra shurikens and once you do you won't be able to maintain sage mode" Pain said

"...I'll guess I have to fight my way to the real you then" Naruto sighed

"If... those two shurikens miss, you lose... I won't give you another chance... if you miss I'll beat you half to death and take you prisoner" Pain said

"Then I have no choice... I'll have to beat you and find the real one myself" Naruto said

"How?" Katsuya asked

"I have an idea" Naruto said

Pain charged in

he grabbed Pain's weapon and broke it and kicked him into a boulder

then he stabbed himself with the weapon

Then he felt it... the weapon was receiving chakra... he only needd to trace it back using the sage chakra...

**Where Nagato (AKA The True Pain) is**

His eyes opened in fright... he was found out!

"_He... he found me_"

**Back to Naruto**

"Found you" Naruto said

"Bastard..." Pain said

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

he made 3 clones and prepared a resenshurinken

then they parted and threw in a smoke bomb

"_There's the first one... it'll be hidden in the smoke.. I won't fall for it again"_ Pain thought

then a bussing sound came

the attack was a few inches away

"Shinra Tensei!"

He managed to destroy the first one... however there was another hiding behind it a few milliseconds before the first

"_What? Kage shuriken?_" Pain said

Pain was going to doge by juping... however 2 clones came and tried to pin him down... he used his weapon and ussed them as support... there was only a few seconds left

he pushed himself up and dodged the rasenshurinken

"_3 seconds to go_" Pain mentally said

Naruto panted... he was out of sage mode

"_That was two... he missed both times... it's over_" he thought

the rubble bellow him begun to shake... then... it became like smoke

"_WHAT!_" Pain thought

a sea of yellow and orange appeared... the rubble was in fact Naruto's kage bunshins using a transformation jutsu waiting for him to position himself in the area

They all jumped towards him

2 seconds left

"_All of the kagebunshins... disguised themselves as the rocks_" Pain said

"HIAAAAAH!" They all shouted as they rain down on him

1 second left

The original did 2 more kagebunshins as the rest prepared to pound his face

0 seconds

"Shinra Tensei" he said as he pushed all of them back with an invisible force

the original was being held in place by countless other bunshins

"_The clones... are bracing him..._" Pain thought in shock

"If you don't have an answer! GIVE UP!" Pain yelled

Naruto continued to fight the force of the Shinra Tensei by sheer will... his fore head begun to shine... the crescent moon symbol shone brightly... he then saw it... two women who looked alike embracing Naruto

"_What... what is this... who are those women! Why... do they make me feel... dirty?_" Pain thought

The women looked at him with a sad face and they whispered something to Naruto who nodded

"Yes... thank you" he said

Naruto then charged his rasengan... however... it was odd... inside... you could see a pink light... the two women poured their light into it... however Pain regained composure... he thought it might be genjutsu

"_I can't repel his attack... 5 seconds... from this distance he can make it_" Pain thought

Naruto made 2 of his kage bunshins to lunch him forward

"YOU GIVE UP- TRYING TO MAKE ME GIVE UP!" Naruto yelled

Pain froze at those words

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as the two women both poured their own mysterious power into the attack

The rasengan begun to glow pink... and the crescent moon could be seen, Naruto shoved it to Pain's abdomen and was lunched several yards away in an impressive force

**In Nagato's hide out**

Nagato gasped and panted... he looked tired... he looked weak...

"Nagato" Konan said

"The last Pain was destroyed" Nagato said

**Back with Pain and Naruto**

Naruto keeled down and took one of the chakra receivers from Pain's body

"Pain used this to receive chakra, allowing him to move... if I take them out he shouldn't be able to move anymore" Naruto said to himself

He looked sad as he looked at his senpai... he closed his eyes "_We both want the same thing... we both want the peace Jiraiya spoke of_"

"_You and I are not different, we're both working for our own justice."_

"_The justice I have meted out against konoha... is exactly the same you are trying to mete out against me... everyone feels the pain of loss the same. We both know pain, you are working for your justice... and I for mine"_

"_DO you understand pain a little now? If you don't share pain, you can never understand them. But just because you understand them doesn't mean you can come to an agreement... that's the truth_"

Naruto then stabbed his hand with the chakra receiver as he begun to concentrate

he then remembers... the death of Jiraiya... the death of Kakashi... the villagers... Hinata...

"_it becomes a chain of hatred... that is what it means to know history. We cannot help but know that people can never understand each other. The world of ninja's... the world itself... is ruled by hatred_"

Naruto frowned...

"Are you going? You should take reinforcements" Katsuyu said

"No... I am going alone..." Naruto said

**On the village**

Sakura finished healing Hinata... it was touch and go for a while but they managed to bring her back

"Thank you Sakura..." Hinata said as she managed to sit up

"You shouldn't have done that" Sakura said

"Naruto defeated the 6th Pain" Katsuyu said

all of the shinobi present where shocked at the news

"HE DID IT!" Lee said as he pounded his fist together in joy

"How is he? Is he injured?" Sakura asked

"He's exhausted... but he's fine" Katsuyu said

"_Thank God... Naruto... thank God_" Hinata said as we weep in joy

"Where is Naruto now?" Guy asked

"Right now he is heading where the real Pain is hiding" Katsuyu said

"What? That's too reckless!" Neji said

They where all surprised at this

"Guy! Let's go after him!" Neji said

"Right!"

"But.. he doesn't want any help" Katsuyu said

"No way! He can't do this alone! He's already tired!" Neji said

"take us to him" he added

**In the forest**

Inoichi, Shikaku and a hyuuga where going at top speed searchign for the real Pain... when Shikaku noticed something move

"What is it?" he asked

"it's Naruto" said the Hyuuga

"NARUTO!" they yelled trying to get his attention

he stopped in a tree branch as the others caught up to him

"guys..." Naruto said

"If you are here... that does mean you beat Pain?" Inoichi asked

Naruto closed his eyes...

"winning... losing... none of that matters" Naruto said

Inoichi was taken back by his answer...

Shikaku however analyzed him...

"What happened?" he asked

"it's... hard to explain..." Naruto said

"hard to explain... what do you mean!" Inoichi asked

"Anyways... I'm going to find the real pain. Please, don't follow me... I want to go alone" Naruto said

"You know where he is?" the Hyuuga asked

"Yeah... I found him in sage mode" Naruto said

"but why do you want to go alone! What on earth happened!" Inoichi asked

"There is something I want to find out" Naruto said

"Find out? Find out what?" Inoichi said

"I want to talk to Pain" Naruto said

Shikaku looked at him, he said nothing

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'M GRATEFUL YOU DEFEATED PAIN, BUT TALKING WON'T SOLVE ANYTHIGN NOW!" Inoichi yelled

"SO WHAT THEN! SHOULD I JUST DESTROY PAIN AND HIS WHOLE VILLAGE AND THAT WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING!" Naruto yelled back

"WHAT USE WILL TALKING BE! HE'S AN ENEMY IS KONOHA! WE CAN'T JUST FORGIVE HIM!" Inoichi yelled

"I... I FEEL THE SAME! I CAN'T JUST FORGIVE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY VILLAGE... TO MY MASTER! AND EVERYONE!" Naruto yelled

"SO what then!" Inoichi said

Shikaku put his hand on his friends shoulder

"Inoichi... let's just let Naruto go alone..." Shikaku said calmly

"Shikaku, you...!" Inoichi said

""he's the one who stopped pain, I'm sure he has a plan" Shikaku said

"thanks Shikaku-san" Naruto said as he speed off

"Let's let Naruto handle it" Shikaku said

Naruto then reached a tall tree... however he felt it was something odd with it...then upon closer inspection he saw it was made of paper... he slowly entered the den of the real Pain...

"Stand back Konan" Nagato said

"Nagato..." Konan said concerned

"are you the real one?" Naruto asked in sage mode

"So... peace has arrived eh?" Nagato said... he looked weak... his body wasted...

Naruto's body shivered in rage...

"Do you hate me? Now that you see me before you... you want your revenge don't you?" Nagato said

"_It becomes a chain of hatred_" Naruto remembered what Pain said

"If you kill Nagato and get your revenge, that won't change anything, I'll only make you feel better" Konan said

"_I... created "Akatsuki" in order to break that chain of hatred_" Naruto remembered

"_As long as the ninja system exists, the hatred will create another creature like Pain_"

His fist shivered as he clenched it

"There's nothing you can do. You couldn't even give me an answer. Your role is to be the sacrifice that allows me to bring peace to the world. **That** is the right answer" Nagato said

From his chair he shot a chakra transmitter to Naruto's gut

"_NARUTO!" _The two ladies said as they watched in horror how he was struck

"Don't worry, I didn't hit any vital spots... at this close... I can easily control you with my chakra.. .don't worry it's not a fatal shot... as the host, you're very important to me after all" Nagato said

Naruto then raised his stare... his eyes... it looked like a mix of the demon's and the sage mode

Nagato then felt the fox's chakra inside and paralyzed him in fear

"_That was on purpose!"_ Nagato thougth horrified

"What is it Nagato?" Konan asked

""I came here... to talk to you... but there is something I wanted to find out first" Naruto said

"Something... you wanted to find out?" Nagato said

"I wanted to see how I would feel... I didn't know how I would feel... if I saw you right in front of me..." Naruto said

"...and?" Nagato said with a smile

he tore the chakra receiver " I wanna kill you... destroy you... **I can't forgive you!**" Naruto said as his eyes and canines turned feral

"I want to kill you so much... I'm trembling..." Naruto said

"_WHAT! He's able to resist Nagato's chakra at this close?_" Konan thought

Nagato looked at him

Naruto clenched his teeth... then he hit himself

Konan and Nagato where taken back

"The pervy sage... he said the day when people truly understood each other... I had faith..." Naruto said

"When he told me that... I wasn't really listening to him... I liked what he said... it felt good in my heart... but I couldn't grasp it on a whole... because... I am incomplete... he wanted me to find the answer... but I can't find it... because... there is a memory that I lost... and I am trying to find it... and I can't... is not that easy... to bring peace..." Naruto said

"But that doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me, Love and forgiveness can't be bought with pretty words" Nagato said

"yeah... you are right..." Naruto agreed

"It's too late for Jiraiya's idealism now... that's just not realistic" Nagato said

""You said... you would defeat me and bring peace to the world, didn't you?" Nagato said

"Even if that's an excuse for you to selfishly have your revenge... if that's your justice, that's fine... you're not a God... can you really believe Jiraiya's nonsense after seeing the reality?" Nagato asked

Naruto closed his eyes... the ladies appeared in his mind... giving him hope

"When I found... you'd been his apprentice... there's something I really wanted to ask... as a fellow apprentice under the same master" Naruto said

"What?" Nagato said

"If you where his apprentice, how did you turn like this? I don't know anything about you... I wish to hear your story... before I give you my answer" Naruto said as he sat down on the floor

"all right... I'll show you our pain" Nagato said

"Nagato, that's just a waste of time! Just hurry up and-!" Konan said

"Wait, Konan..."Nagato said "I want to hear his answer" Nagato said

**Insert Nagato's story here... (A/N:too much for my hands to type)**

"Now... you've heard my story... let me hear your answer" Nagato said

Naruto reached in to his jacket and pulled out a book

in the cover it read "Legend of the gutsy ninja"

"_I believe the time will come when people will truly understand one another_" Jiraiya said to him

"That may be true... I think you are right" Naruto said

"really...?" Nagato said

"Understand... but I still can't forgive you I still hate you" Naruto said

"then let's finish this" Nagato said

"but..." Naruto said

both Konan and Nagato looked at him

"That pervy sage believed in me... so I will believe in what he believed in, that is my answer" Naruto said

Nagato looked at him

"so... I won't kill you" Naruto said as his forehead begun to show the crescent moon symbol

"_Did I do good? Was that the right answer?_" Naruto thought

"_Yes... it was the answer that came directly from your heart alone... there is no shame, no hidden meaning... it was pure and open_" Queen Serenity said

"_Thank you..._" Naruto said as he looked at Pain

"You will believe in what Jiraiya believed... I see... so that's your answer. So... should we just sit here and wait for you to bring peace to this world!" Nagato asked

Naruto looked at the book he was holding

"Give me a break! How can I believe in Jiraiya now! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS REAL PEACE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE AS LONG AS WE AER LIVING IN THIS ACCURSED WORLD!" Nagato yelled

"then... I will break this curse... if there's such a thing as peace, I will find it" Naruto said... the two ladies materialized surrounding Naruto with love and power

Konan and Nagato we worried... however they two women looked at them with a sad looks... looking at them with pity

like children who lost their way...

"I won't give up... _and I won't give up in remembering that memory" _Naruto said

"... you... that's..." Nagato said

"? Nagato... what's the matter?" Konan asked

"Those words..." Nagato said

"That's right" Naruto said looking at the little book "Those are the lines from this book... the first book He ever wrote. He wrote it to try and change the world, in the end, he says he was inspired by a pupil of his to write this, it was you... Nagato" Naruto said

Nagato's eye opened up in shock at the revelation

"What...? is this just a coincidence...?" he said

"and... the name of the main character... is..." Naruto said

**Flash back**

Jiraiya was sitting down eating some ramen as Nagato came in

"Sensei!" Nagato said as he entered

"? what's up?" Jiriaya asked

"Do you have a minute?" Nagato asked

"Sure... I was trying to write, but I can't seem to think of anything... so I am taking a little break to eat" Jiraiya said

"so... what'd you want?" Jiraiya asked as he enjoyed his ramen

"Remember when you where talking about the world's hatred? I've been thinking about that" Nagato said

"oh... did you come up with a plan?" Jiraiya asked

"...peace... I don't know how to get there... but... but someday, I'll break the curse... if there is such a thing as peace, I will find it" Nagato said in resolute conviction

Jiraiya looked at him and gave him a smiled

"Faith... is better than any plan" Nagato said

"I see... well said, maybe you are right" Jiraiya said

then he was hit by a sudden inspiration

"OH!" Jiraiya said

"What is it?" Nagato asked

"Thanks to you I think I've got a good idea for a story here! Now... first I've gotta think for a name for the main character" Jiraiya said as he looked at his Ramen

**Time has passed and Nagato comes back to the hut with Konan and Yahiko**

Jiraiya left, since they had grown strong enough to fend on their own... it was sad parting ways

"Don't cry Yahiko, we'll see him again someday" Konan said

As they entered they found a small book s Nagato opened it to read

**Flashback end**

"NARUTO!" Naruto said

Nagato's eyes snapped

"So my name is a precious memento of him! I can't just give up and stomp on this memento! I will be hokage! And I'll make sure there's peace for Amegakure as well! Believe in me!" Naruto said

this time... Nagato and Konan saw 4 more girls all standing besides him putting their hands on his shoulder all of them smiling he was radiating a warm light...

"We...studied under the same master... I told you before that we should therefore be able to understand each other... I was joking then, but... you're an odd kid...you remind me of myself when I was younger" Nagato said as he smiled

"Nagato" Konan said

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in... or in the man himself.. I was blinded by my own pain and rage... but you... you chose a different path, in you I can see a different future... I... will believe in you... Uzumaki Naruto" Nagato said

the 2 main women floated towards Nagato bathing him in a pink light... slowly Nagato regain color... his body and his heart felt lighter

"_Like something washed away my sins and hatred_" Nagato thought

he then prepared a hand sign... he was going to use a jutsu

the ladies looked sad... but they bathed him with the pink light...

"Gedo rinne tensei no jutsu" Nagato said

Naruto gasped

"NAGATO,-YOU!" Konan yelled

"Konan... it's enough... I have a new choice... a choice I've given up on..." Nagato said

"What is that jutsu?" Naruto asked

Konan sighed

"he who controls the rinengan is master of all six Pain's jutsus, they say he is outside life and death. Nagato is the 7th Pain, able to control life... and death" Konan said

Nagato looked at his side... the 2 ladies begun to shed tears

"_they are crying... for me? After all I did? Thank you... I don't deserve it..._" Nagato said

"_Yahiko... your friend...he is there... he was...disappointed in your path... but he is happy... that you returned... to the way you where_" said the one with silver hair

"_Your ancestor... my best friend... he is proud of you_" the lady with silver hair said

"Gedo... tensei" Nagato said

**Konoha**

A huge statue rose up and opened it's mouth.. from inside... the souls of all the ones he killed where released bringing everyone that was once dead back to life

"What... what's going on?" Shikamaru asked

**Back to Naruto and Nagato**

"What's going on? What happened?" Naruto asked

"All the villagers... are being revived" Katsuyu said

"Then...!" Naruto said

"There's still time to save those I killed when I came to konoha. It's the least I could do"

He begun to pant and cough more violently

"You..." Naruto said

"War brings death... and wounds and pain to both sides... there's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love... so you believe... they could never die...especially those who haven't known war... like your generation.. you try to find meaning in death... but there is only pain... and hatred... that you don't know what to do with... dying like trash... never-ending hatred... pain that never heals... that is war... Naruto...this... is what... you must face..." Nagato said

he smirked and chuckled

"The book and you... it's like... someone... set this all up... or maybe... this is the hand of a real God" Nagato said

The tree begun to undo itself becoming paper

"my role is over now... Naruto...you can really-" Nagato said...

Paper scattered in the wind

Konan evolved all the Pain's in her paper to take with her

"You're taking him too?" Naruto asked

"This is God Realm Pain was created from Yahiko's corpse... he was someone special to us" Konan said

"That's Yahiko?" Naruto asked

"What about you? I don't want to think you'd just return to Akatsuki..." Naruto said

"I'm through with Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato where everything to me" Konan said

"Yahiko's dream... Nagato's dream... I've entrusted them to you, there are now your dream, Nagato believed in you so I will do the same... Amegakure will help you make your dream come true" Konan said

"The name Naruto, the guts to never give up... and pain... that's what my master and my fellow pupil have given me!" Naruto said with conviction

Konan smiled and made flowers with her paper jutsu

he presented them to Naruto

"This time... I hope for you these will be flowers of hope that never die" she said

Naruto stepped forward and pulled her hand as he knelled down

"I think... is better to part ways like this" he said kissing her hand

Konan blushed... and smiled tenderly "_Like a prince_" he thought

Queen Serenity smiled... however the other girls where not quiet as pleased

Chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Fox: Rebirth by Fire

Chapter 3: Planetary power unleashed? Resurrection of the senshi's power? Part 1

**On an alternate dimension in a place called Juuban**

A small black cat with a crescent moon spot on her forehead sighed in sadness

"Naruto-kun" she said as she looked at the moon... "Why aren't you back? Are you truly gone? All the girls where returned back... only you... only you..." she said as she teared up and choked on the words

"All the girls memories have been wiped clean... as if nothing ever happened... but deep inside... the love they all felt for you... is beating against them like a hammer... even my heart aches... please... return to us... to me..."Luna said as she cried herself on the roof...

'Luna? Still no sign of **him**?" Artemis asked

"No Artemis... is like the earth itself has taken him away" Luna said

"There is nothing to do then... maybe he is in a better place" Artemis said

"Don't say that Artemis... please..." Luna said as she looked downcast

"I know how you feel... Minako-chan keeps sighing his name at night... I bet the others do the same as well..." Artemis said.

"I am going to spend the night at Ami's place" Luna announced.

"is it really a good idea? I don't want you to be so sad all the time... I worry about you" Artemis said.

Luna sighed as she walked away...

"Damn it Naruto... you are making people suffer here... come back soon" Artemis said as he looked at the moon...

"Everyone is sad because you are gone... baka" Artemis said as he jumped down

**Back on the elemental nations**

Naruto was walking back to the village...his body was tattered and thorn and in pain... as he inched into the village he collapsed

However, he was saved from falling

"Easy there... I got you" Kakashi said as he gave Naruto a piggyback ride back to the village

As they neared the village Naruto and Kakashi could hear a roaring sound...

"They been waiting for you" Kakashi said as the village erupted in a roar to celebrate the coming of the hero.

"YEAY! THE HERO IS HERE!" "WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" "HUSSA!" They all yelled as the young generation gathered around Naruto

"Thank you god... he is fine... he is alive" Hinata said as she teared up

Naruto was confused on what was going on and stared blankly.

"I told them everything that happened" Katsuya said

"What was he like!"

"Wah!" Naruto groaned as the kids crowded around him

"Hey... don't shove" Naruto said

Sakura begun walking up to him

"Sakura?" Naruto said

"YOU ARE ALLWAYS SO RASH! IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as he punched his head

"OW!" Naruto said as Sakura held him

"Thank you" she said as she sobbed

Then the village threw Naruto into the air to celebrate his victory, Iruka then remembered how Naruto started as an orphan and a shunned boy with a heavy burden and transformed into a marvelous ninja.

As this happy scene unfolded there was something moving on the shadows...

"Emergency meeting... You're to report to the council room immediately" an ANBU informed Shikaku and Inoichi.

"Already?" Shikaku said.

Naruto then went to visit Tsunade and saw her in the pitiful state that she currently was

**Somewhere in Konoha**

"So... who should we pick as the new Hokage?" said the people

"Can't we just wait for Tsunade to wake up?" said another

"I am afraid not" said Kohaku... "The village needs a leader"

"I wanted to pick Jiraiya... but he is gone, I really liked him" said the daimiyo

"Wel... I" Danzo said however he was cut short

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi!" Shikaku said inmediately

Danzo then looked at him with is only visible eye

"Oho, "son of the white fang", eh? Yes! Why not? What do you all think?" The daimiyo said

"He's well known,powerful and respected, is true..." said an advisor

"but... don't you think he's too young?" said another

"Minato was even younger" said another

""Who was his teacher?" asked one

"The Yondaime" said Kohaku

"The Yondaime was Jiraiya's pupil, and Jiraiya was pupil of the Sandaime! There's no problem then" the Daimiyo said

"The Sandaime's teachings... have as good as destroyed this village!" Danzo said with an angy and poisonous tone

The Daimiyo cowered in fear behind his fan.

"Akatsuki's leader... the man who destroyed this village, was once Jiraiya's pupil... this is the result of sympathizing with other countries and giving them power" He said with a stony look.

" That sort of thinking is weak! that weakness led to the Sand's betrayal... and allowed Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha. It led to the formation of Akatsuki, and to Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha, leaving Konoha for his own secret purposes" Danzo said

He then rose up and banged the table "What kind of Hokage do we need now! One who can put an end to this wretched situation, who can bring change to the ninja world and reinforce the laws that govern us, THAT MAN IS ME!" Danzo said with a roar

"Maybe we SHOULD let Danzo take care of things my Lord" said an advisor

he begun to thin

"We can't let his fanaticism-" Shikaku begun but was cut short

"All right. Is decided Danzo... you will be the Rokundaime" the Daimiyo said as Danzo allowed a smile to creep on his face.

**Back at the Village**

Naruto was helping the other people to repair the village, but they asked him not to... he was the hero... and thus exempt, besides he needed his rest.

Naruto was sitting with Sakura when he noticed some people

"Hey... it's been a long time there, heroes" a boy said

Naruto blinked, then he recognized them both

"INARI! WOW! YOU GOTTEN BIG! AND THE OLD MAN... WELL YOU'RE STILL OLD" Naruto said chuckling

"yeah, yeah... throw old jokes at the old man why don't ya" Tazuna said

"Sorry old man... but... what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked

"Well... we came to help you all to rebuild Konoha... is the least we folks from the wave could do after you guys saved us from Gatou" Tazuna said

"Wow Sakura! You look gorgeous" Inari said

She blushed "You think so?" She said as she giggled

"hey, where is Sasuke? I wanted to see him" Inari said

Sakura's face darkened a bit but Naruto took control of the situation.

"Inari... Sasuke and I had a small argument and he's gone for a while... so I a going to go find him real soon, as soon as his stubborn ass cools down a bit" Naruto said.

Naruto then walked down a bit after talking with the two wave people and decided to split

"_Sasuke... where are you?_" Naruto wondered

Sasuke and his team where approaching to Konoha.

Sasuke's plan? The systematic elimination of the Kage and anyone involved with the Uchiha massacre.

**Back with Naruto**

"GUYS! THERE YOU ARE! LISTEN! I GOT BAD NEWS... TSUNADE... SHE'S BEEN DISMISSED AS THE HOKAGE... AND NOW A GUY NAMED DANZO IS IN CHARGE... AND THAT'S NOT ALL... HE'S GIVEN HIS APROVAL TO HUNT DOWN AND ASSASINATE SASUKE AS A NUKE-NIN" Kiba said

"WHAT!" Sakura said

However... Naruto was the most shocked of them all.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I don't know myself..." Kiba said.

"They're not willing to wait for Tsunade to recover... that's not surprising" Kakashi said "And it's true, Sasuke is a nuke-nin... the usual punishment for that is death. Is only because Tsunade was lenient that Sasuke was not hunted down yet"

"I'm going to see Danzo" Sakura said

"No... you are not... none of us... that's what Danzo expects from us, we need to calmly approach this..." Naruto said

Sakura and Kakashi looked at him...

"We need to calm down... Sasuke is not an idiot... he won't get caught... not yet" Naruto said... we need more information in order to formulate a plan" Naruto said as the blue spirit of Sailor Mercury wrapped her arms around him to give him the knowledge he needed and to calm him down.

**In a tent far away the center of the chaos**

Danzo was resting comfortably as Sai was updating him

"What is it?" He asked as he knelled down

"Keep an eye on Naruto... if he does anything out of the ordinary, inform me at once" Danzo said

"...Yes, sir" Sai said

He was hesitant but for a second "...uhm.. may I ask another question?" Sai said

"What?" Danzo replied.

"...What...do you plan to do with Naruto?" Sai asked

Danzo looked at him "Don't worry... he's a hero now. The villagers believe in Naruto... more so than they believe in me, if I do anything to Naruto, it will reflect on me as the hokage. With the vote coming up, this is a very crucial time... but Naruto is a host. As Hokage I HAVE to keep an eye on him... I won't be weak as Tsunade" Danzo said

"... Understood" Sai said

Danzo looked at him again... it was a cold calculative look...

"_Should I really relax?_" Sai thought to himself

Then he went back to reality... Naruto and Sakura where calling for him.

"Sai, we where looking for you... I need to ask you something" Naruto said

"What is it?" Sai said.

"Tell us about Danzo" Sakura said

"... I can't" Sai said

this surprized them both

"Why not?" Naruto asked

"Are you taking his side?" Sakura asked

"No... that's not it... I mean I literally can't speak about him... look" Sai said as he pulled out his tongue... in it contained a seal

"I see... that bastard really knows how to cover his ass after all... wouldn't put that past him" Naruto said as he nodded

"What do you mean?" Sakura said

"I am surprised you did not get what he said... normally he's the one that takes a while to understand things" Sai sad making Sakura look at him with anger

"What it means is that Danzo put a special seal on him... if he talks about him his body will be paralyzed and won't be able to move or speak" Naruto said looking angry as he balled his fists

"Danzo and ROOT are top secret. We done a lot of dirty deeds to ensure the future of this village" Sai said "So he has to make sure no info can get out, even if we're captured, no one can make us talk" Sai said

"But... I don't get why he would do such a thing to his own men" Sakura said

"That's how he's protected Konoha. You may not approve his method's... but he deeply cares for the village" Sai said

"THEN WHY DID HE GO BACK ON TSUNADE'S PROMISE ABOUT SASUKE! HE'S PLANNING TO KILL HIM!" Sakura yelled in fury

"R-Really? I haven't heard anything about that" Sai said honestly

The spirit of the Mercury princess shook her head... that man... Danzo... he is adept at this kind of warfare... the one of the mind.

A dark skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes woman with a rather long sword appeared, it was pointed towards Sakura

"Tell me everything you know about Sasuke! Since he seems to be a friend of yours" the girl said

Sai then felt a tug on his back, it was Naruto who "Borrowed" his ROOT sword, he slashed out and made the woman fall back a bit, due to that he created an opening, however her companion blocked his attempt by using the butt of his sword to stop the swing at the axis

Naruto did a kage bunshin as the girl used her male companion's back to jump over to attack

"Don't cut them!" he said

"I know!" she said as she switched her sword, she was using the flat of it now

a kagebunshin appeared and stopped her sword with his hands

"Woah!" she said surprised at the boy

"TAKE THIS!" Sakura yelled as she charged for an attack and Sai went for a sweeping kick.

The guy kicked Sakura out of the way as the real Naruto dashed to save her, the other girl shifted her stance and avoided Sai's kick and then delivered a elbow back to the head of the bunshin

The both strangers jumped back into the water and stood still looking at the group

"What are you doing!" Naruto yelled

Sakura then saw their headbands...

"Kumogakure ninjas? What are you doing here!" Sakura asked

"You were talking about Sasuke! TELL US ABOUT HIM!" the dark skinned man said

"What does it have to do with you!" Sakura yelled

"**EVERYTHING! UCHIHA SASUKE ATTACKED OUR VILLAGE!**" the man said

This took the team by surprise.

"THAT MISSING-NIN UCHIHA TOOK OUR MASTER! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S DEAD OR ALIVE!" the girl said

"N...no way... Why would Sasuke... do that?" Sakura asked

"How should I know what Akatsuki wants?" the man said

"Wait... did you say... Akatsuki? What do you mean with Akatsuki?" Naruto asked

"HUH! ARE YOU KIDDING? SASUKE IS A MEMBER OF AKATSUKI!" the girl said pointing at him

The spirits of the queen and the senshi gripped their hearts... as they saw the mind and heart of Naruto slowly begun to crumble.

"RAIKAGE SENT US HERE BECAUSE YOU LET THAT MISSING-NIN ROAM FREE! WE HAVE PERMISSION FROM THE HOKAGE TO KILL HIM NOW!" the man said

"_Sasuke...attacked their master?"_ Naruto thought

"We will have our revenge!" the man said

"We will destroy the Uchiha" the girl said

"_Sasuke... what happened to you? Have you fallen so far that I can no longer reach and save you?_" Naruto thought as he balled his fists

**Konohagure forest, a couple miles away from Konoha**

Sasuke and their team fast approached Konoha... until someone appeared in their way.

"hey, Sasuke" Madara said

his team stopped

"_his chakra... it came out of nowhere... what the hell...?_" Karin thought

"Shit... bad timing" Suigetsu cursed

"How did you know where I was" Sasuke asked, more annoyed than anything.

"Don't underestimate me, it's within my powers" Madara said.

"...What do you want with me now?" Sasuke asked annoyed "Taka is no longer a part of Akatsuki. We have no further use for you" Sasuke said.

"I said I'd have to kill you if you betrayed Akatsuki. And you broke your promise to me" Madara said

"What are you talking about" Sasuke said

"The eight-tailed beast" Madara said

"We found the eight-tailed beast and brought it to you!" Karin said

"It was a fake... in other words... YOU failed" Madara said

This took by surprise to the whole team.

"The eight-tailed beast pulled a fast one over on you, I'm really disappointed in you guys" Madara said as he flashed his sharingan.

"Well I don't care about that anymore... but I want you to do one thing for me" Madara said

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke asked

"Then you'll have to fight me to get to Konoha. I won't let you pass" Madara said

"THEN I WILL BREAK MY WAY TROUGHT!" Sasuke said as he charged in with a raikiri

However he phased right trough Madara.

"Is a little late to go to Konoha now..." Madara said

"_I went trough him... just like before... what the hell are his powers!_" Sasuke wondered

"Your goal is futile now... too bad" Madara said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growled

"Konohagakure no longer exists" Madara said

"What do you mean?" Karin asked

"I'll explain" said a voice

"Who's that!" Karin said

"Calm down... he's with me" Madara said

"So... who's the new Hokage?" Madara asked

"some guy named Danzo" Zetsu said.

"I thought as much" Madara said.

"Danzo... is the Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right... he's one of the elders who drove your brother to do what he did... and now he's the new hokage" Madara said

"What the hell happened in konoha?" Sasuke asked

"one of my minions, Pain, destroyed the village. But because you and Pain have made such a commotion, the five Kages have begun to move" Madara said.

"... the five Kages..." Sasuke said

"I'll explain the rest" Zetsu said

**Back on Konoha**

"Tell us everything you know about Sasuke, including his techniques and styles, we need everything you've learned about the Akatsuki and Sasuke's allies" the girl said

"Y... you gotta be kidding! How could Sasuke be a member of Akatsuki!" Sakura said

"GOD! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! WHAT'S SASUKE TO YOU ANYWAY!" The girl shouted

"I... I..." Sakura begun to mumble as a tear fell down

"ooh...ooh" she begun to sob.

Naruto looked at her... the sadness she held...

"Are you certain it was him?" Naruto asked in a calmed voice

"Yeah! We saw the Uchiha crest! The description matches up too" the girl said again

Sakura continued to sob.

"What are you crying for?" she said in an annoyed tone "I'm the one who wants to cry! Your crying won't bring my Killerbee or Yugito back! If you got time to cry, then tell me what you know about Sasuke!" she demanded

Naruto appeared with a white kunai on her neck... the air grew cold as the crescent moon symbol on Naruto's forehead glowed with great intensity

"If you continue to harass my friend... and make her cry once more... I'll kill you" Naruto said looking at her with cold eye

the girl's legs shivered in fight as she fell the air around grow cold

The boy couldn't even move... who was that guy

"Your master...he's a host is he not?" Naruto asked

the girl shock herself out

"! how did you..." the girl said

"I am a host too...Akatsuki will undoubtedly come after me as well... this is my fight too, Akatsuki wants the hosts **alive**, your master may be alive" Naruto said

"WHAT!" the man said shocked

"REALLY!" the girl was shocked as well at this revelation

"Rather than revenge... you should try rescuing your master..." Naruto said

"Are you sure? Are you really, really sure?" the boy asked

"I told you! He wouldn't go down that easy" the girl said sighting in relief

"I'll tell you everything I know about Akatsuki, and I will help you find him" Naruto said

"You're smarter than you look, blonde! Tell us about Sasuke too!" she demanded

"Naruto..." Sakura looked at him

he patted her hair

"Leave this to me..." Naruto said as he looked at the foreign ninja

**Back with team Taka and Akatsuki**

"Naruto! This Naruto defeated Pain all alone?" Suigetsu asked, not believing the information

"That's right. He's gotten really strong... he's probably stronger than Sasuke right now" Zetsu said

"Heh...! I don't care about that.. the five kages are the problem" Sasuke said

"What are you gonna do? Konoha's gone... Danzo's your target, right? If he's gonna be at the meeting, maybe that's where you should head" Suigetsu said

Karin looked at him

"Wh... what? Am I wrong?" Suigetsu said

"We'll go to that meeting and kill the kages. Our plans have changed" Sasuke informed.

"...Good" Madara said

"So... where is this meeting?" Karin asked "_This sure is becoming a pain in the ass... ugh..._" she thoguht

"Zetsu" Madara said

"I'll lead you" Zetsu said

he then split in two... his black side and his white side.

"Follow me" said the white part

They followed

"Can we trust them?" Jugo asked

"Let's see just what happens... if he tries anything funny, I'll use amateratsu on him... there's something I've been wanting to test out anyways" Sasuke said

**back on Konoha**

"Well this is far enough, isn't it?" the girl said

"Ok... tell us about Sasuke..." she said

" Can't... or rather I won't, I'll tell you about what I know about Akatsuki... but I am not about to sell my friend" Naruto said with resolution on his face

"you've got to be kidding me! You bastard! How can you say that now!" she yelled

"You... have a lot of love for your friends... let me ask you something... what would you do... if a friend betrays you? And another friend asks of you... to save the other, because he was misguided and tricked into doing what he did... what will you do?" Naruto sagely asked.

This took them both off guard.

"Sasuke is a bastard... he is so full of himself I am surprised he learned a lot of techniques" Naruto said as he chuckled a bit at his joke

"However... there is so much hatred in him for what happened to his family and clan... that he is being manipulated because of it" Naruto said

"I understand... your desire for revenge... more so than you can imagine... but... if you let hatred control you and kill Sasuke... my friends will not sit idly by... they will try to get their own revenge... soon a war will start... friends who whom we where supposed to protect will fight and kill each other..." Naruto said

"YOUR "FRIEND" SASUKE IS THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL THIS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" She yelled as she pushed her arm against his neck.

"Then... how are you any different than what Sasuke is right now?" Naruto asked

this shocked the girl.

"So... what should we do with our hatred? How are you going to make it up to us?" the boy asked

"...hit me. Take your anger out on me... hit me till your anger is all gone... that's all I can..."

*BAF! *

the girl punched him with total savagery

"THAT'S A LITTLE TOO CONVENIENT! YOU THINK THAT'LL REALLY MAKE US FEEL ANY BETTER? WELL GIVE IT A TRY THEN! COME ON!" she yelled as she got on top of him hitting him repeatedly

The spirits were shocked... they begun to cry

"PLEASE STOP! STOP THIS SENSELESS VIOLENCE!" The princess's spirit shouted as the others cried on the pain of the blonde jinchuriki

However their voices couldn't not be heard by none but Naruto

"_D...don't cry princess... tears don't suit your beautiful faces"_ Naruto mentally said

Sai appeared and hid behind the bushes. He felt a twang on his heartstrings... it hurt him...

"PLEASE! Help him! Help my sochi!" the queen asked Sai... but she knew it was to no vale... her words could not be heard...

however...

The girl was panting... she has been beating up Naruto for the past 30 minutes, Naruto held himself against the wall of the building to stand up... he was bruised and beaten but still held a majestic aura... even in a mangled state he still had the looks of a prince.

"'IM TELLING YOU NO AMMOUNT OF HITTING YOU WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! I'LL KEP THIS UP UNTIL YOU TALK!" she said

Naruto opened his arms as the queen and the princesses begun to sob

"Please... please help him... help my son" the queen begged

Sai grabbed his heart and felt it... a warm feeling washing over him

The words of the queen might not been heard by Sai... but the emotion and feelings did

"Then... let's continue" Naruto said

"ARRG!" the girl yelled as she went to punch Naruto who wobbled from all his injuries.

* BAMF*

Sai caught the girl's punch

"Enough... you do not need to suffer for that Uchiha anymore" Sai said with anger in his face, he couldn't bear to look at him... his heart... no his soul... it screamed at him to help him. The emotions and feelings of the spirits touched Sai's core deeply.

"Get out of the way, he asked for this" the girl said

"Sai... please move" Naruto asked

"No... this is not right... Sasuke caused you and Sakura nothing but pain... if it was me... I..." Sai said

"WELL I WILL BEAT YOU BOTH!" she yelled, however she was held by her companion

"give it a rest Karui... don't you see... this guy won't sell out his friend... no matter what, you know that don't you?" the boy said

she turned around and humphed

"They promised they'd help us find Killerbee" said the boy

"WHAT? You are not doubting their promise? That's not like you!" Karui said

"Naruto..." Sai said as he helped Naruto to stand.

The boy turned around to see Naruto

"Even after all that, he still wouldn't sell out his friend... he may be the enemy, but I like him. A man shouldn't be hasty with his words" the boy said "No matter what you do, he's not gonna sell out Sasuke, he's not the type to go back on his word" the boy said

"Omoi, Karui, have you found anything out?" said a fair skinned lady

"OH! Captain Samui!" Omoi said

"you're not causing any trouble, are you?" Samui said as Karui cringed... that is what she did indeed.

"more importantly, we found out that Killerbee might still be alive! We've got to rescue him! First we've gotta find out where Akatsuki's hideout is!" Omoi said

"Then what?" she asked "what can we do against people who were able to capture Killerbee? Besides what are we supposed to do, search each hideouts one by one? First we need to find more information! We don't want a repeat of what happened with Yugito" Samui said "We'll take our info directly to the Raikage! There's too much to sort trough ourselves"

"T...take me... with you" Naruto said as he tried to walk to Samui on his pitiful state

"I... want to help your host out" he said as he was being held by Sai

"Besides... I wanna talk to the Raikage" Naruto said

"Talk to the Raikage? You've gotta be kidding!" Karui said

"Karui..." Samui warned

"_This kid is Naruto... the Uzumaki Naruto the whole village is talking about_" Samui thoguht to herself as she heard how they praised Naruto's valor

"We don't know anything about you... I can't let yo meet Raikage now when he won't have a full guard" Samui said

"Come on, Karui, Omoi, Let's go! We have permission to access all their info on Sasuke and Akatsuki. I'll take time to copy everything so I'll need your help" Samui said as they left

"Sai..." Naruto said weakly

"Yes?" Sai said

"Take me to Kakashi and Yamato" Naruto asked

Chapter end

This is gonna be a multi-chapter... this is part 1 of the story... I hope you like this so far... I know I am going with cannon but bear with me, I am doing it for a reason... anyways enjoy the reading


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight Fox: Rebirth by Fire

Chapter 4:Planetary power unleashed? Resurrection of the senshi's power? Part 2

Sai, Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto where in a tent, Sai was bandaging Naruto due to all the bruises and wounds.

"Maybe Sakura should have a look at you" Sai offered

"No... I don't wish to burden her any more than I have to" Naruto said "Besides, I heal quick so is okay"

He sighed "Sai... I'm sorry... and thanks" Naruto said putting his hand on Sai's shoulders

Sai then gave him a real genuine smile

"No problem" he said

"They really did a number on you" Kakashi said

"Hehehee" Naruto chuckled sheepishly

Kakashi was told by Sai on what happened... and Kakashi remembered his conversation with Sai.

**Flashback**

"Kakashi... is the bond that Naruto and Sakura have with Sasuke really that important? Even if it causes them so much pain? Why do they still care...?" Sai asked

Kakashi was deep in thought "Sai... you're supposed to keep an eye on Naruto, right?" Kakashi said

"Uh! I..." Sai said

"It's ok... I know... but helping Naruto like that isn't part of your job, right? I think you know why, Sai... even if you still don't realize it" Kakashi said

"You'd better rest for a while..." Kakashi said

"I have to see the Raikage" Naruto said shocking both Yamato and Kakashi.

"What'll you do when you see him?" Kakashi said

"They'll be holding the conference soon! Every village has placed restrictions on missions and leaving the village!" Yamato said

"I... am going to convince him to forgive Sasuke" Naruto said with a cocky smile

"You don't even have the seal anymore! As the host, you shouldn't even be allowed to leave the village! Besides in the last battle you went up all the way up to 8 tails! You are lucky the seal worked and held the fox back... but what about next time?" Yamato said "and I have to help rebuild the village! I can't be with you at all times"

"I met the yondaime..." Naruto said. This confussed Sai, but shocked Kakashi and Yamato.

"He's the one who stopped me from going 9 tails" Naruto said

"Wh...what do you mean? The yondaime is..." yamato said

"Not much is known about the shiki fujin technique. He must have put some of his chakra inside Naruto in the end" Kakashi offered as a plausible explanation

"... He told me, the guy with the mask from Akatsuki was behind the fox attack 16 years ago! And he was so strong not even the 4th could do anything against him" Naruto said

Kakashi remembered that man... Tobi as he called himself

"He said that guy's behind everything! He was just using Pain, if Sasuke joined Akatsuki too, is more than likely he is manipulating him as well" Naruto said

"Is just as Jiraiya feared... that's... who was behind the attack 16 years ago, he had the sharingan, Madara is the **only** Uchiha missing-nin who hated Konoha that much and had the power to control the fox" Kakashi said

"When it comes to Madara...I could believe just about everything...even that he was still alive" Yamato said

"_Madara... I remember that name_" Naruto thought as he had a flashback

"**_Those eyes... and that foul chakra... just like Uchiha Madara_**" Kyuubi said to Sasuke

"Who **IS** Madara?" Naruto asked

"The former leader of the Uchiha clan, who's said to have been defeated by the first hokage." Kakashi said.

"We have to tell the elders... Sai!" Kakashi said

the young turned to Kakashi "Yes?"

"You tell the hokage" Kakashi said

"oh...ok" Sai said

"Naruto... what did the 4th tell you?" Kakashi asked

Naruto was confused at the question.

"Father's usually have things to say to their sons" Kakashi said

"!" Naruto smiled

"He said... he had faith in me" Naruto said with a bright smile

Kakashi smiled "Great! You go after Raikage! Well, Yamato and I will go with you" Kakashi clarified

"EH!" Yamato yelled... once more he got roped with something troublesome.

Naruto got dressed and he got out of the tent, half is face was covered in bandages, the right side to be precise, he only had limited vision, kinda like Kakashi.

"Ok! All set!" Naruto said as he put his headband

Kakashi and Sai where somewhere else

"When you report to the Hokage, don't tell him Naruto's gone. Tell him he has not made a move yet" Kakashi said

"You... still don't trust me" Sai said a bit hurt

"Danzo sent you to spy on Naruto" Kakashi said, Sai looked a bit dejected... he was beginning to question his loyalty to Danzo... he was beginning to see Naruto as a person rather than a "target"

"But... you are also part of team 7" Kakashi said

This surprised Sai

"I have faith in you" Kakashi said smiling

Sai blinked

"_He said... he had faith in me_"Naruto said with a smile

"_What... is this feeling?_" Sai thought as he felt something warm in his heart.

"see ya" Kakashi said as he vanished

Sai smiled, he felt... for a very long time, happy.

**Some where else**

Naruto and Konohamaru both walked towards to each other... both of them had a serious look on their face, you could feel the tension in the air

two ROOT ninjas where spying on Naruto as per Danzo's orders

"What's going on?" said one

"I don't know, what are they doing?" said the other

"Orioke no jutsu!" both Naruto and Konohamaru said

this took the two ROOT ninja by surprise, they heard about this legendary jutsu...

However Kakashi popped out of nowhere and revealed his Sharingan.

The two ninjas feel to the ground

"Dream of Naruto for a while, where you curious about the Orioke no Jutsu...? sorry" Kakashi said

"_Looks like ROOT doesn't trust Sai much anymore_" Kakashi thought

"damn... yours was by far better!" Konohamaru said

"hey... I heard what you did, you used the rasengan on Pain, right!" Naruto said with a smile

"Good job Konohamaru! You're a hero too" Naruto said as he pat him

Konohamaru laughed and she a tiny tear of joy

"You're a faster learner than me! Next time I'll show you how to make an even bigger one!" Naruto said as he dashed off

Kakashi smiled... Naruto was growing so much.

**Konoha's library**

As the foreign kumo ninja left to meet the Raikage Yamato let a seed fall... with it he would track em

"_Sorry... but I put a tracer on you, I may not look like it but I'm a good tracker... now to let Kakashi and Naruto know_" Yamato thought...

**With the real Yamato, with Kakashi and Naruto**

"Well... let's get tracking" Yamato said

"OSU!" Naruto said, he was pumped

As they progressed the weather turned into a winter wonderland

Naruto sneesed

"SHH! We need to remain undetected!" Yamato said in a hushed tone

**With the Raikage**

One of them detected something

"Raikage, there's Samui's squad" said the fair skinned woman

they jumped down to intercept them

"We have returned from Konohagakure" Samui said

"How did it go?" the Raikage asked

"Samui... someone followed you" the girl said

"Come out Konoha Dog's" said the girl

Naruto jumped out followed with Kakashi and Yamato each at his left and right

"you're not bad if you where able to track Samui" said the girl

"DAMN IT, NARUTO, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Karui yelled in annoyance

"Y... you!" Oroi said

"Boss... that's Hatake Kakashi... the one on the right" said the other man

"I know! Did the Hokage send you, Hatake Kakashi!" he said

"No... we have a favor to ask you, Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure wishes to speak with you. Please, listen to him" Kakashi said

"Don't you think that's a little rude? You didn't ask ahead for an audience, and we're on our way to the meeting" the woman said

"I am aware of that and I apologize for my rudeness... however this was the only chance I could have to leave the village to speak with your leader" Naruto said

"all right... that kid there right? Spit it out!" Raikage said

He closed his eyes and said it out "I want you to please stop hunting for Sasuke... in other words, I kindly ask you... to stop Sasuke's execution" Naruto said

"h... hey... you came all this way for that?" Oroi said

"Are you still on about that!" Kamui said annoyed

"I know... Is a lot to ask... but I have to try, Sasuke is my friend... sure the bastard and I never got along well... but he is still my friend damn it... I can't just sit back and watch him get killed" Naruto said " I also... I don't want to have my friend be the cause of a war between Kumo and Konoha, I don't wish for either one to get caught up in revenge" Naruto said

"Let's go" Raikage said

Naruto got to his knees

"I'M BEGGING YOU! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE GETTING KILLED FOR REVENGE! ALL THAT IDIOT EVER THOUGHT WAS ABOUT REVENGE...IT CONSUMED HIM, IT CHANGED HIM... IT WARPED HIM... HE'S NO LONGER THE SAME BASTARD I KNEW ANYMORE... I DON'T WISH FOR THAT TO HAPPEN TO ANYONE ELSE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO END UP KILLING EACH OTHER FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!...so please..." Naruto said as he begun to sob... feeling angry and frustrated that he was so sure and felt so strongly...yet he could not find any eloquent way to put his thoughts into words

Raikage looked up ahead "I will kill Sasuke, It's up to you to make sure it stops there!" he said never once looking at him

"When you went after the Hyuuga's Byakugan, Konoha never did anything to retaliate, your actions could have provoked a war, instead... we swallowed our bloody tears in order to prevent that" Yamato said "Don't forget that you exist because of our precious sacrifices"

"... this young ninja here may not be skilled in this, but he is begging you for the sake of both Kumo and Konoha... as Raikage... as one of the Kages, what is your opinion on this?" Kakashi asked

"A NINJA SHOULD NOT BE SO QUICK TO BOW BEFORE ANOTHER! NINJA'S RESPECT ACTIONS AND STRENGHT! THERE SHOULD BE NO COMPROMISE BETWEEN NINJAS! THE HISTORY OF THE HUMAN RACE IS THE HISTORY OF WAR! EVER SINCE THE GREAT NINJA WARS... EVERY COUNTRY! EVERY VILLAGE... HAS FOUGHT FOR THE STRONGEST TECHNIQUES THE WEAK WILL BE CRUSHED! THAT IS THE INESCAPABLE TRUTH OF THIS WORLD!" Raikage said "Akatsuki will be internationally wanted criminals, the whole will be after them, not just me. You beg for mercy for a criminal, for the safety of your friends... IN THE NINJA WORLD, WE **DO NOT** CALL THAT FRIENDSHIP!" Kid... think about what you must do! You won't get far in the ninja world if you keep acting stupidly!" raikage said as he begun to walk away

"Naruto, that's enough... get up" Kakashi said

The raikage turned back to catch a glance of the boy

**In Konoha**

"Excuse me" said a voice

the person entered to the tent

"Sai?" Sakura said

"Sakura... I need to talk to you" Sai said

**Iron Country**

The meeting started... all the kages put their respective hats in the table

"My name is Mifune, I will be your moderator, the meeting will begin now" Mifune said as he looked about

**Back on Konoha**

"He...what...!" Sakura said shocked

"yeah... he was protecting Sasuke, she beat him up... but he still didn't sell him out" Sai said "And... he told me to not tell you this... because he did not want to burden you any further"

"_Naruto..._" Sakura thought

"He went to the Raikage to ask him to forgive Sasuke... it's probably useless though" Sai said

"however... Kakashi has faith in Naruto, I think he wanted to give him a chance even if it was useless" Said said "I only became part of your team recently when I replaced Sasuke, so I don't really know everything that's going on... I also don't understand people, either" Sai said "And I don't know what promises he made to you..." Sai said

Sakura looked at him... his fists where shaking

"But...EVEN I CAN TELL... HE CARES FOR YOU!" Sai said

"_I know you love Sasuke..."_ Naruto said to her back in the days

a small tear begun to form on her eye... "_I know how much you are suffering right now... I feel it too_" Naruto said to her as well... she was remembering those times... the times Naruto said those things and it came back... hunting her

" _I swear I'll bring him back! I promise!" _the tear begun to form and run down her face "_... SAKURA~! I... I SWEAR I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE... I AM NOT GOING BACK ON MY WORD! THAT IS MY NINDO!"_

She begun to cry

"Naruto's been shouldering that promise for a long time... I think he will shoulder it for the rest f his natural life... I don't know what you said to him... but it's like what's been done to me... is like a binding curse..." Sai said

Sakura was shocked... she looked pitiful... she along with Sasuke... where the ones that caused so much pain...

"Sasuke causes Naruto pain... but in a way... you are even worse" Sai said

Sakura couldn't move... is like time stopped... her tears flowed tough her mind couldn't order anything to her body... her arms fell into the floor...

Has she really chained Naruto with that promise? Is that also his major source of pain?

"Naruto is not doing this only because he promise to Sakura... he wants to save Sasuke himself, too" Shizune said

"of course,I think so too" Sai said "But... Sakura and I... everyone relies too much on him... lately when I look at Naruto I been able to feel it... his sadness... and when he thinks of Sasuke... there's a heat coming from his gut... and I know is anger" Sai said

"For Naruto and Konoha's sake we need to do something ourselves instead of only relying on him. Sasuke is..." Sai said but was interrupted

"Sai's right" Shikamaru said as he entered into the tent

"Shikamaru..." Shizune said

Sakura rose up, her head was looking down

"We're not kids anymore... we will stop Akatsuki and... we will stop Sasuke... I am here to get permission from team 7" Shikamaru said

"Permission...you mean...!" Shizune said

"That's right... we can't let war break up between Konohagakure and Kumogakure because of Sasuke, this may be indirect but please... bear with me, if kumogakure kills Sasuke, you and Ino... and Naruto won't stand for it. And if you get killed, me and Chouji and Inoichi and your parents will want revenge as well... then it will break out into a big war... according to the messengers of Kumo... Sasuke is already being treated as an international criminal, if Sasuke keeps working with Akatsuki, the hatred towards him will only increase... think we need to take care of Sasuke ourselves... you get what I am saying Sakura?" Shikamaru said

"That's why... I come to ask your permission" Shikamaru said, Sakura shed her tears

"Shikamaru..." she said

Shikamaru closed his eyes, he felt bad about this

"Please... don't say don't say anything more..." Sakura said

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was resting as he saw the spirits of the princesses... he knew WHAT they where... but still he did not know who they WHERE/ARE... it irritated him... he feel bad... but then another thought came to his mind...

"_Sasuke... where are you now...? what are you thinking? Are you thinking of Sakura, me and Kakashi... even a little?_" Naruto though as he rolled over "_You defeated your brother... you got your revenge... do you feel better? Or it just got worse? Sasuke why haven't you come back to Konoha?"_Naruto mussed

"_Has hatred really eaten you up? Have you become more than a common criminal... Sasuke... please... don't let it be so... don't make me a liar... and having me have to kill you to save you_" Naruto prayed as the spirits of the queen and princesses surrounded him...

**Back in Iron country**

Sasuke and his team were ready... However Zetsu disappeared

"are you ready?" Madara said

"Yes?" Zetsu replied

"Begin" Madara said

**Inside where the Kage's where meeting**

"HEEEEELLOOOO!" Zetsu said as he sprouted from the ground the kages jumped back

"Now what?" Raikage shouted

"Akatsuki?" Danzo said

"it would appear" Tsuchikage said

"Uchiha Sasuke is here somewhere, the question is where?" Zetsu said

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was dreaming... in his dream there where what he thought where kagebunshins

"man... where we this stupid?" A Naruto dressed in green said to another that was dressed in red

"No... is due to the temporal effect that brought us back and sealed the power even tighter said one in blue... this one had glasses

"I know of this... however... isn't there something we could do?" the one in a light orange said

"Enough... this meeting taking place is to advice him and make our presence known to him...however due to the restrictions we can't give all the information away" said the one in white

"He is right" the one in green said "He needs to be able to access ALL of his abilities... but he has to do so gradually... I dare not think of what would happen if he got them all at once... or he tried using them without the knowledge to use them"

"What... what the hell you are talking about?" Naruto said

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN YOU FOOL!" said the one in red and he conked Naruto on the head

"ITAI! THAT HURT TEME!" Naruto said as he nursed his head

He looked and was surrounded by... himself... all of them where wearing the same outfit (The difference was that rather than having orange they had the color of the senshi, it was color coordinated to be like the senshi

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto said

"We are your guardian power... a power ancient and powerful, even more so than Kyuubi's.. our power however... is different, if Kyuubi's power and all the bijuu's are powered by their rage and hate... ours would be the opposite" The one with white said

"How so?" Naruto asked

They all smiled... "Love... because... in the end... the warmth of the heart will always defeat the cold tundra of hatred" the one in light orange said as he pulled his hair back and winked at Naruto

"Each of us is a designated planet in the firmament... we each represent a trait of yours and an elemental power of the planet... however this has nothing to do with kekei genkai or any ninja thing they have here" the one in blue said as he adjusted is glasses

"I see..." Naruto said

"The time when we are unsealed as approaching fast... and so is the time when you will be reunited with the ones lost in your mind" The one in red said

"Wait! You know their names? Please tell me!" Naruto asked

They looked down...

"We cannot... it is not in us... for we are forbidden to speak... but rest assured... you will remember... and your heart will be fluttering... once you remember them... the princess's names" they all begun to rise into the air and said their farewells...

"Sadness will come... an incredible sadness it will be... but once that time is over... the joy that will come will be by far unimaginable and you will be happy and complete" white said as they disappeared

Naruto smiled... as he fell to a deep slumber

**Back on the land of iron**

"! WHAT!" Raikage yelled

"Sasuke!" Gaara said

"is here?" Kanguro and Temari said

"The one with the sharingan" Mizukage said

"The one who killed Haku and Zabuza?" Ao said

"_Sasuke is here? Impossible_" Danzo thought

"WHERE'S UCHIHA SASUKE! ANSWER ME!" Raikage said as he grabbed Zetsu

"_He... he's really fast!_" Zetsu thought

"If you don't answer me I won't go easy on you" Raikage said

"Oh fine... I'll give you a hint" Zetsu said playfully

Raikage tightened his grip

"C! let's get started!" Raikage said to his escort

"YES!"

"There's no reason to kill him... if you have captured him you might be able to get some info on Akatsuki out of him..." Mizukage said

"There is no one in Akatsuki who would betray it... they are all hardcore" Gaara, the Kazekage said

"Okisuke, Urakaku, give order to everyone to search for Sasuke, and to prepare for battle" Mifune said

"yes sir!" they said

"YOU! WITH THE WHITE EYE! KEEP AN EYE ON THE HOKAGE!" Raikage barked

"C! Darui! Let's go!" He said as he made a whole in the wall

Darui looked a bit uncomfortable "S... sorry about the table and the wall" he apologized

"Forget that! Let's go!" C said

Sasuke's team then realized that the guards increased suddenly... they been made

**With Naruto**

"Shall we have a little chat, Uzumaki Naruto?" Madara said as he sat on the windowsill look at him

He turned around "Y... you!"

*BOOM*

A kage bunshin stood besides him

"A rasengan eh? You know full well it won't work on me" Madara said

Then vines of wood appeared and snared him, and then a wodden cage appeared in front of Naruto

"AH!" Naruto was confused

"Naruto! Stay still" Yamato said

"Nice move Hatake Kakashi... you sure are fast" Madara complimented, he was binded by the wood technique from Yamato as Kakashi made his way with a Raikiri at hand.

"I won't let you get your hands on Naruto that easily... Uchiha Madara!" Kakashi said as he glared at him with his sharingan

"you must have heard of me then? Right? None of your attacks will work on me, Uchiha Madara" Madara said

"So you admit you are Madara?" Kakashi said

"I don't know if you disappear or turn into a ghost... but I know this... if you want to catch Naruto... you have to be solid" Yamato said

"Hahahaha... you think I don't have a contingency plan? Anyways... I did not come here to fight... I came to talk to Naruto" Madara said "I am curious... how did you convince Nagato to betray me? Naruto... I am curious about you" Madara said

"That doesn't matter! What are you going to do to Sasuke! Tell me about Sasuke!" Naruto demanded

"Sasuke, eh?" Madara said mussing a bit

"All right, I'll tell you... about a man eaten up by the ninja world's hatred and bitterness, about... Uchiha Sasuke!" Madara said

Naruto's eyes looked furious as he was contained by the wooden cage.

**In the land of Iron**

The samurai where searching everywhere for Sasuke

they found a cloak pinned by a kunai

"Did they escape already?" the samurai wondered

He then was knocked down by Sasuke

They all came swarming in

"DESTROY!" they said as they pulled out a tanto... however they channeled their chakras into it giving it a light-saber effect

"I'm...really pissed right now... come at me, I won't go easy on you" Sasuke said

"NEITHER WILL WE!" The samurai said as he threw a chakra slash

Sasuke then activated his sharingan and copied the skill and deflected it using the same technique

Karin then noticed something... Sasuke's chakra... it felt cold... like a monster's even in appearance

He begun to kill the samurai... even thought Suigetsu told him it was not necessary

"_Sasuke's chakra... is different... I've never seen him like this... before... it's even darker... than his second stage of his curse... and colder"_ Karin thought as she begun to sweat in fear

Karin then detected something

"_Something big is coming_" Karin thought as she detected a huge chakra spike coming their way

The ceiling collapsed as the Raikage fell down from the rubble

"BRAT! I'LL TEACH YOU TO FEAR MY ANGER!" Raikage yelled as his body was covered in electric nature chakra

Sasuke charged forward

"_Damn... he is loosing composure"_ Jugo thought

Sasuke leapt into the air and slashed down to the Raikage using his sword

however he was blocked by the other guy who used water and electric techniques

Sasuke then got rid of the electric effects by absorbing it

"Boss according to the intel there's no way this guy doesn't have lightning nature... moreover, he also has fire, he'll be using a katon soon enough... Darui... keep your suiton ready" C said

"Will do" Darui said

"how the hell they got intel on Sasuke? Suigetsu wondered

"Hey... that guy in the center... he can't be" Karin said

"Those guys are kumogakure jounin... the big one in the center is the raikage, they won't be letting us trough so easily"Jugo said

"Something's coming" Jugon warned Sasuke

"Reigen Raikouchuu!" C yelled

"_A distraction?_" Jugo thought

From the pilar of light the Raikage punched the shit out of Sasuke

"Don't falter... that was a genjutsu" Sasuke said as Darui and the real Raikage appeared, the first behind the later in front

They both swung down they hand and cleaver sword but it was blocked by Suigetsu and Yugo

"UGH!" Suigetsu groaned under the strain "_Man... this guy is powerful_" Suigetsu thought

the Raikage then cut his sword, he jumped back "Man... if I wasn't made of water, my arms would've been torn right off from that!" Suigetsu said

"AH! SHIT~! My Kubikiri houchou!" Suigetsu bemoaned the fate of his sword

"That probably happened because it got nicked when we fought the eight tails" Jugo said

"All of you, stop interfering" Sasuke said

"Chech... even though I dragged myself to save your ass, what the hell is that comment? Thought I think that's like you" Suigetsu said

**back with Naruto**

Madara just explained about Itachi's motivations and Konoha's policy on the Uchiha extermination

Naruto was furious... and banged against the cage

"LIAR!... that's not true!" Naruto roared

"It... can't be..." Yamato said shocked at the revelation

"We can't discuss Sasuke without first discussing about Itachi" Madara said calmly

"Quit fooling around... I don't believe you" Kakashi said

"No... I'm not lying" Madara said "That's the truth about Itachi, he died for Sasuke and for Konoha"

"What do you mean? If that's true and Sasuke knows it, then why would he work with Akatsuki! He would follow Itachi's wishes and return to Konoha" Kakashi said

"Heh... as Sasuke's friends and teacher, you guys think you know him, but you don't understand him at all... you've got it all wrong. He's the real deal... he is a true avanger!" Madara said

Naruto gripped against the wooden bars cracking them a bit

"DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM!" Naruto yelled

"No... I did not" Madara answered truthfully "He choose it himself"

"I took a gamble... not knowing whether he would choose to follow Itachi's wishes... or choose revenge against Konoha, but he choose revenge... that just means in his heart he always was one of us. Right now, Sasuke's goal... is vengance against Konoha for what they did to the Uchiha clan... and to Itachi" Madara said

"Why... why...? why did this happen to him...! why did he turn to revenge!" Naruto said

"He had no choice... this is the hate-filled destiny of the Uchiha. A curse that has followed us for generations" Madara said

"Hate-filled destiny? Curse?" Naruto said

"Yes...the curse of hatred that begun long ago with the founder of the ninjas, the rikudo sage, the sage of the six paths" Madara said

"The Rikudo sage? He's nothing more than a myth. The rinengan is nothing more than a mutation" Kakashi said

"The myth is based on real events... the rikudo sage preached the way of the ninja and tried to bring peace to the world... but it was still but a dream when his time came" Madara said "He had entrusted two boys with the power and the will of the way of the ninja. The elder one was given the sage's "eyes" and was gifted with his powerful chakras and spiritual energy, he believed that might held the key to peace. The younger was born with the sage's "body" and was gifted with his life force and physical energy. He believed love was they key to peace. On his deathbed... the sage had to choose a successor... and the eternal curse of hatred was born from that decision"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"The sage believed that the youngest, not the eldest, was the one best suited to be the successor, convinced that he should been chosen and could not accept the decision, and attacked his brother in hatred... time passed and though their blood had thinned, the descendants of the two brothers still warred with each other. The descendants of the elder were called Uchiha...and the descendants of the younger were called Senju, my battle with the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama... was fated" Madara said "This is only the second time we've met, but I can tell the fire of the Senju clan dwells in you... I can see the first Hokage in you, though dead he lives on... he was my rival... and I admired him...and I hated him more than anything else... Senju and Uchiha...Fire and Hatred, Naruto and Sasuke... you two have been chosen by fate. Revenge is the Uchiha clan's destiny, Sasuke has taken the hatred of his entire clan... and will inflict that curse's hatred on the world... hatred is his greatest weapon, his friend...and his strenght...**THAT IS SASUKE'S DOGMA**!" Madara said

"Then... what I have to do... is simple..." Naruto said as he laughed

Madara looked at him

"When you see him... tell him to let his hatred run, let him build his hatred... let the winds of hatred flow with the force of hurracanes and gales... I will show in my side the warm winds that bring the breeze that will stop the heat from the hatred... I will pour my heart and my emotions until I wash away the dark filled hatred in his heart... and then... I will come for you... Madara" Naruto said looking at him

Madara chuckled... "Spoken like a Senju... Nartuo, someday you will fight Sasuke... no... I **will** make sure you do, this fated battle has been long in coming... I will use Sasuke to force people to acknowledge the Uchiha clan" Madara said

"Sasuke is not your toy! You bastard, you are way out of line!" Naruto yelled as the firey of Mars enveloped his words... the Mars's princess stood besides him looking at Madara with burnign hatred

"Do you think you can change Sasuke's heart as you did with Nagato's? I think you are the one out of line...Naruto. If you want to control people's hearts you have to use the darkness within them, Nagato was just... too easily influenced" Madara said

"YOU AND HIM WHERE nothing ALIKE! HE MAY HAVE BEEN GOING ABOUT IT DIFFERENTLY BUT IN HIS HEART HE TRULY DESIRED PEACE! BUT NOT YOU!" Naruto roared

"Heh...you're right" Madara smirked under his mask

"Bastard... you... you just want a war for war's sake..." Naruto opened his eyes "What is it that you are after bastard?" Naruto said

Madara flashed his sharingan "... well... if you must know... is to become complete" Madara said.

"Anyways... my time to talk to you has come to an end... it's been fun chatting with you... see ya" Madara said as he disappeared.

**Back to Sasuke and the Raikage**

"GUILOTTINE DROP!" he said

Sasuke used his eye to create an amateratsu to skewer Raikage and burn him from the inside... however

sand appeared... and stopped both attacks saving the raikage

"Gaara of the desert" Sasuke said as he saw him

Temari grabbed her fan "Kaimatachi no jutsu!" she said as she swung her fan

Kankuro used his puppet technique to take the samurai's armor off, effectively saving him.

"Stand back samurai, this is between ninjas, there's no need for you samurai to loose your lives over this" Gaara said

"why have you interfered Kazekage? If I don't like your answer I won't let you off easily" Raikage said

"If you had continued... the black flames would have harmed you even more" Gaara said in reply "Besides... I want to talk to Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uhmp" Raikage said as he then cut his own hand

"B...BOSS!" C yelled

"hurry up and stop the bleeding, I'll attack as soon as it's done" he said

"your eyes are still the same..." Gaara said

Sasuke then remembered when he first fought against him

**Flashback**

"_I told you, you have the sames eyes as me...eyes that long for power, eyes filled with hatred and murderous intent. I can see it in your eyes... you are just like me, you're itching to kill those who drove you to this hell called loneliness_" Gaara said to him

**Flashback end**

"I've realised that living for revenge doesn't solve anything. It's not too late for you...don't escape into your own little world, possessed by hatred... you won't be able to return" Gaara said

"So...? if I come back... what is there for me there?" Sasuke said

Gaara sighed in defeat

"Sasuke, you and I are alike... we have walked through the darkness of this world... That's why we are able to see even a sliver of light. Both back then... and even now..." Gaara said

Sasuke, thought beaten and bleeding smirked "I have since long closed my eyes... my only goals lies in the murky darkness" he said

"don't make this personal... you're the kazekage" Kanguro said

"Gaara" Temari said

The sand begun to float out of his urn... a single tear dropped from his face... he was staring aat what he could have become... what his now good friend Naruto saved him from... and now... he was going to fight his friend's friend...

"yeah..." Gaara said

"I know!" Gaara said as the sand poured like a torrent of water

Chapter end


End file.
